Gemini
Gemini is a boss found in the Basement. Multiple Gemini can also be found in normal rooms of The Womb and Sheol. Gemini are a set of conjoined twins (Parasitic twins) attached by a cord. The larger of the two will run after the player fairly quickly, but he runs out of breath and has to stop every few seconds. The smaller one drifts along firing fast-moving blood drops at the player. The umbilical cord acts like an elastic tether, keeping them in roughly the same area while not much restricting range of movement. If you kill the larger one, the smaller one will become enraged, abandoning ranged attacks in favor of charging at the player. If you deliberately focus-fire the small one from the start, it will be killed and you only have to focus on the big one. This can be tricky as you have to shoot around the larger one. The best time to do this is when he stops to catch his breath. Watch out for the little one's shots when trying this. The small one has little weight, and can be shoved around with rapid-fire much like the flies. Even at normal speeds, a sustained volley will keep him bouncing in place for several seconds at a time. Your best option for handling these two is to run around the edges of the room, firing behind you as you go. Gemini's room will often have two L-shaped patches of rubble separating the center from the edges; you can use these ridges to keep the larger twin from cutting across the middle. Movement controlling items like Mom's Bra and Mom's Pad can be helpful if you find yourself unable to stay ahead of the larger twin's frequent charges. Aimed burst damage items like Bob's Rotten Head and Shoop Da Woop can also help, but be sure you have some distance before you use them. Bombs/Mr. Boom can be used during the brief pauses for breath, but your timing will have to be impeccable. Trivia: *Gemini will sometimes be replaced by Steven after you complete The Basement enough times. *Gemini is named after the starsign by the same name, symbolised by the twins. *Gemini appears in the demo. *If you have Moms Contact and Chocolate Milk combined and then you face Gemini once you kill the older Gemini, there is a chance that the baby will still act like there is his older brother attached to him, for example once you kill older Gemini younger Gemini will float around still spewing at the player. *Gemini are also known as simply "The Twins" according to the Unholy Edition art booklet. Their individual names are given as Suture and Contusion, with the larger one presumably being Suture (note the sewn-on patch of skin on his head) and the smaller one therefore being Contusion. Alternate colors There is also a chance that you will face a green Gemini, also known as a Champion Gemini. The green Gemini starts off with the two detached; however, the smaller one will act as normal. If enraged by the death of the larger one, it does not move as fast as the normal one. However, there is a chance where just the smaller half of him is green; in this case, it's easier on the player, as when it starts its charge, it'll move slower towards the player and is much less of a threat. It is possible to have one or both of them be blue coloured, which increases their HP, but decreases their speed, which is more noticeable if the larger twin is coloured. This actually makes Gemini easier, though it takes longer to defeat. Category:Boss